International Women's day 2020
by Nightfly123
Summary: It is a day to celebrate Women's rights and all of the work to get to this point in time.


**Hello everyone. Here is my new one-shot story for this year. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

It is a bright sunny day in London England, where a female Spix Macaw is busy spending time with her family. It consists of her beloved husband Blu, along with their three loving children that she is so proud to be a mother of. She has always been so proud of her three children, especially her two eldest children as she cherished their presence.

Her name is revealed to be Jewel, who has spend much of her time helping her husband prepare to celebrate an important day. It is a special day, because the day is the international women's day as it is about celebrating women's rights. It is also a time to celebrate the suffrages, who had fought for equal and voting rights for both women

They had first arrived in the city of London, due to Linda and Tulio booking flight tickets un order to take them to the country. When they had first arrived, they all got themselves a hotel to spent the night in before they went out for a walk. When they came back from the walk, they began to watch a movie called "Suffragette".

"Hey mom, what exactly are the suffragettes?" asked Bia as she became very curious. "Has dad told you much about them?, what do they do?".

"Well, sweetie, your father has told me a lot" said Jewel as she smiled kindly at Bia. "The Suffragettes are women, who fought to give women the right to vote".

"Really?, they fought for women to vote?" said Bia as her mother nodded her head affirmative. "Did dad tell you, about any of the Suffragettes in particular?".

"He's told me about Emily Pankhurst" said Jewel as she took the time to think of the names. "Also, he also told me about a suffragette called Emily Davison".

The look on Bia's face was priceless, because she couldn't believe that she was actually hearing about Emily Davison for real. She read some stuff about her, including her tragic death after she had stepped onto a racetrack where she died. She had been trampled to death, although nobody was certain about why she put herself in harms way.

"Hey mom, can I ask you something?" asked Bia as she got her mother's full attention. "What do you think, about why Emily Davison stepped onto that racetrack?".

"I don't know, it's really tough to say" said Jewel as she took a long hard think about it. "I think she wanted to make a statement, which would actually make a lot of sense".

"Apparently she didn't tell anyone" said Bia as this caused Jewel to become surprised. "It seems that, not even her fellow Suffragettes had prior knowledge about it either".

Jewel took the time to think about this, because she had been told by her husband about the tragic death of Emily Davison. She had no idea, that Emily Davison had actually told no one about what she was going to do on that tragic day. It's clear to her though, that Emily Davison had done it for a reason and a reason that is only known to her.

"I'll admit sweetie, I didn't know" said Jewel as she looked at her second daughter. "Either way, she probably had a feeling that someone would actually try to stop her".

"That would make sense, mom" said Bia as she looked at her mother with a sad smile. "But at least, she helped bring worldwide attention to Women's rights to vote".

"Yes, she did, Bia, she succeeded" said Jewel as she shared a loving hug with her daughter. "That's way, her death will never be in vain as long as we continue her work".

The two hugged for a few more minutes, until they finally released each other as they began to watch the "Suffragette" movie. The movie had a big impact, considering they felt sorry for the women to have gone through emotional pain. It wasn't just the emotional pain, because they also faced the horrible force-feeding that they endured too.

When they had finished watching the movie, Jewel hugged both of her daughters as she smiled at them with a prideful expression. She knows that she is lucky, to have such a wonderful family at her side as she knows they understand her. She also took this important time, to have a moment of silence for Emily Davison to remember her sacrifice.

* * *

**Happy International Women's day everyone :)**

**Please read and review :)**

**If you enjoy this one-shot, please click on the favourite/follow button :)**


End file.
